


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again.</p>
<p>Takes place some time after current arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

He’s on top of him. He’s breathing. His face is pressed against Juuzou’s and it’s almost too much.

The breathing is _in_ and _out_ , but there’s a desperate raggedness to it. It reminds Juuzou of a starved animal who’s caught a whiff of blood. He realizes that would make him the food, but he can’t bring himself to think about it. Not _now_.

Hai- No. _Ken_. Kaneki Ken’s lips are on his chin. There’s a hint of teeth, but it’s mostly harmless. The kisses are wet and openmouthed, they’ll leave marks. They’ll leave welts. God, he’s so _strong_.

‘ _Good_ ’ Juuzou thinks in the midst of it all. He wants to carry them for days, for weeks. It’s been months since he’s last seen him, months since everything went to shit. He’d disappeared and left Juuzou alone with the shambles of war at his feet.

“I’ve missed you the most,” Ken says, and it’s hard not to believe him. The way he says it is devastating, all raw emotion and growls. His hands are everywhere, in his dyed-black hair (more soot gray now) and on his bruised neck. They travel all over, seemingly with no destination but to just _feel_ and Juuzou lets him. The ghoul’s hands heat up his skin, and he could hear every pulse and every breath, the _in_ and _out_ driving him mad. The hands are rough, calloused instruments of violence and it feels so good against his soft skin.

Ken brushes over the mottled scar on Juuzou’s chest, where his heart beats underneath. He doesn’t ask about it. A casualty of Rue. One of the many. He _must_ know. He lost things that day, too. His hands keep skimming over his bare chest, pinches a pink nipple while he nibbles on Juuzou’s pale neck. It incites a hiss from his small lover, a full-body jerk as he wraps his slender legs around Haise (Ken. _Ken_ ) like ivy.

‘ _Why did you leave me alone so long_?’ he wants to ask. After Rue, after Cochlea, after all the lives we lost…He’d left, escaped and went into hiding. Hell was nothing compared to the fallout. It was days of nonstop funerals and Juuzou crying alone in a hospital room, unable to leave. He’d never felt so weak in his life. By the time he got discharged, his whole squad was buried underground.

He cups the back of Ken’s head, keeps his face in the crook of his neck so that he won’t see the tears spilling. The overwhelming heat tickles. He giggles quietly instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I currently have a lot of Suzuya Juuzou feels, the manga is killing me. Needed to write this because I need my bb to live.


End file.
